1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insect attracting and exterminating devices, and is concerned in particular with that class of such devices which employs a light source to attract insects and which operates in conjunction with a fan-driven air flow and an electrically charged grid to destroy the thus attracted insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect attracting and killing devices of the type referred to above are well known, as evidenced, for example, by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,773 (Gagliano) and 3,319,374 (Gawne). Such devices suffer from various disadvantages, including inefficient air flow generation and/or usage, and fouling of fan blades by accumulations of dead insects.